OrphanOfTheMoon
In 2012, a user named MegaInbetweener uploaded a few commentaries on GyroHedgie453, DerpyDosh, and Ricky. After receiving extremely negative reception, he stopped uploading commentarties and began to focus on "Toribash" videos. He returned as OrphanOfTheMoon in a few months, and the exact same reception was received in the form of MorganHedgelionessxX's one shot on his one shot on DarkDemonDorro. On December 21st, he uploaded a commentary on TehFunnyguyShow2 which received decent reception. Due to personal issues and a faulty laptop, he wasn't able to return to commentaries until February 9th, with an all new self-built desktop computer and Sony Vegas 12. Eventually, through the method of meeting MDXLR Videos and Jormuntaries, he joined the commentary group known as The B-Team. He was then added to Federation of the Exalted until the group initially merged with Order of the Dimwitted Doves. However, unlike the other former F.O.X. members who left O.D.D. in May of 2016, he remained with the group still and has remained inactive as a commentator, but until then, he retired from doing commentaries, and he set all of his commentaries on private. As of currently, he has released a video analyzing the music genre of Nightcore. He plans to make these kind of videos into a series called "The Music Series". Personal Life Orphan lives in Scotland and is 17 years old. When he isn't doing commentaries, he's probably making dank ass breakcore/gabber/techno/ambient beats in FL Studio 12, is talking to multiple friends in the CC on Skype, and is playing Counter-Strike, Overwatch or Metro. List Of Avatars * Metal Sonic 3.0 (Sonic Rivals 2) * Lloyd Irving (Tales Of Symphonia) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Jeff The Killer (Creepypasta) * Wheatley (Portal) * Artyom (Metro) * Jonah (Jormungand) * Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) Commentaries * List of commentaries by OrphanOfTheMoon List Of People He Has Commentated On (Full-Length) * LuigiFan00001 (A Commentary: LuigiFan00001) * emilygodzilla109 (A Commentary: Mrs Godzilla And Her Red Sonic Toy...In MP3!) * lyricshooter (Commentary: Derp Mode Activated) * Grontage * MorganHedgelionessxX (Response Quickie: What's That Word I'm Looking For?) * ninjaboy1able (Commentary: Little Kid+Troll+Commentary=ninjaboy1able) * TehFunnyguyShow2 (Commentary: The Funny Guy And His Ego) * MegaInbetweener (Commentary: The Guilt Trips) * ScottishDunkinDonut (Now ScopeBurnChronicles) (If This Was A Commentary This Would Contain Donuts) * Random Girl (If This Was A Commentary This Would Have Cults) * Ayat Chapman (If This Was A Commentary I'd Mumble) * ExploadingToasterProductions (If This Was A Commentary I'd Have An Opinion) * Gohan6425 (If This Was A Commentary I'd Misread Legal Stuff) * Halofan hp00 (If This Was A Commentary I'd Be A Spartan) * Elisa Chavez (If This Was A Commentary I'd Have Soggy Knees) * Midnight Fantom (If This Was A Commentary I'd Stand Alone) * Mindoutofsync (If This Was A Commentary I'M A WOMAN MUM JESUS) * isaac johnson (If This Was A Commentary The Jungle Would Have Vines) List Of People He Has Commentated On (One-Shot) * Some guy using Windows Movie Maker with rap music (Quick Stab #1) * Speakonia Guy (Quick Stab #2) * Future Blood (OBOFOSC: Jk Jk) * Some Guy Rambling About Street Fighter (OBOFOSC: Biasm = Verbatim?) * Cazaam the Angry Aspie (OBOFOSC: Cazaa Searches For Bullshit Buddy) List of people who he co-oped with *Jormuntaries (B-Team Commentaries Episode 2: cows&cows&caiden) *Pikmintric (It's A Co-op Because Maverick's Egg Salad) *RCV 5 (It's A Co-op Because Sloths Have Neckbeards) *8363MTR (It's a Co-op Because I Swing Both Ways Honey!) Trivia *He has a Metro Last Light cosplay in the works. *He has been paired with Nightmare Kagamine by MDXLR (which he constantly denies). *His favorite video games are Metro 2033 Redux (His favorite in the Metro series) and Super Smash Bros Melee (Also his favorite Smash game). *His favorite movies are Monty Python And The Holy Grail, Pacific Rim and The Wind Rises. *His musical taste changes constantly, but his favorite genres usually orientate around Electronic (Ambient, Breakcore, IDM, Gabber and Hardstyle), and Rock (Punk, Grunge and Hard Rock). Although he has a soft spot for Heavy Metal and Reggae. *He is Bisexual. Category:Former Commentators Category:O.D.D Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Bisexuals